Dude, I Totally Miss You
by EbbyGothic
Summary: Once reaching adulthood Kenny forms an online friendship with Craig. How will a jaded, hostile Kenny take it when the person he talks to daily goes away and can't contact him for over a week. (No ship... Just friendship. No homo. This one shot has a higher purpose.)


Living far away from your best friend is hard but when you can't even contact them it's impossible.

A the age of eighteen Kenny had moved away. Overseas. He'd been in contact with Craig for years and the pair were now both twenty one.

_Hey Ken,_

_I'm going away for ten days next week. I'll have no Wi-Fi._

The message made Kenny nervous. Without his pal, his sounding board and the one who inspired him; what would he do with himself?

Kenny had put the idea of Craig not being able to contact him to the back of his mind and over the next week everything had progressed smoothly.

_Can't really talk now. I left packing to the last minute. Talk to you later._

The blonde stared at the computer screen and shook his head. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten the person who made it so his sanity was still in tact would be out of reach for over a week.

After contemplating the situation the hooded man went about his business as usual in attempt to forget what was happening.

Fucking Craig and his family.

Why did he have to leave?

Why couldn't he stay?

The blonde paused as he realised how selfish he sounded and desperately snatched up his cell to send a reply to the noirettes last message.

_Lol, dude. I totally forgot about that._

Kenny sat in his living room. Stone faced and emotionless as he awaited a reply. Finally what he needed came through.

_It's gonna be ass... Ruby has some shit we all gotta go to. I hate hotels, plus my family will constantly be hanging around annoying me._

The blonde stared at the screen of his cell phone, sad because it sounded as if Craig was also in a bind. He smiled softly as he wrote upon quick reply before tending to his chores.

_Sounds ass... surrounded by your fam for that long with no one else to talk to. But you gotta make a bad situation good by trying to have fun with it._

Clicking send, the message went away across the world to Craig's inbox. Kenny then tended to the housework as his parents sat watching the TV. Kevin was in his room sprawled across his bed staring at the roof and a Karen sat cutely with their parents playing games on her phone. Kenny understood exactly what Craig had meant when he mentioned family annoying him.

Kenny sighed as he worked still focusing on how he'd get through so long without conversing with Craig.

"It wouldn't be so difficult if we didn't think so much alike. Plus I've become accustomed to daily message sessions." Kenny grumbled to himself as he fought the vacuum cleaner.

The work was finally complete and the orange clad man made way back to his seat and checked his emails.

_Heading to the airport now. I'll be back in ten days. Live, laugh and don't forget your friend._

Kenny smiled at the messag, although he knew deep down Craig's abnormally kind words would only make the days harder.

Contemplating the final message from Craig, Kenny focused his attention on how the wording was so unlike the usually rational minded, uncaring Craig. Then he realised the noirette was going to miss him as much as he'd miss Craig. Although the revelation didn't make it any easier.

The first day Kenny awoke and rolled to check his emails. Usually he'd awake to a good morning message from his buddy. Yet he was met by nothing. Sighing Kenny pulled himself out of bed and questioned going back to sleep. But instead he decided to go on a long walk.

On the walk Kenny found himself reading through the pairs last conversation. He laughed at their quirkiness as he took note of day the last response was received. By his calculations Craig would be home Tuesday week by his time zone.

TThe days dragged as Kenny was surrounded by family and forced to do everything he'd usually avoid by talking online with Craig. The blonde felt blue. Saddened by this empty feeling.

Finally giving in Kenny decided to message someone else. Someone he enjoyed talking with but unfortunately didn't often have time to.

_K: What you up to Cartman?_

_C: Nothing much... What about you?_

_K: Just feeling crap._

_C: Why, what's up?_

_K: I never make connections with people. But I have a friend who I talk to daily who is away and can't message me. I feel shut dude. I'm never hungry, I'm not sleeping, nothing is fun and I miss my friend... Hell perhaps they're my best friend. But... I don't make friends. I'm usually so antisocial these days. Is this odd to you?_

_C: No dude. It's normal. There's sometimes people who touch us, who we can open up to and care for... You need to look after yourself so when your friend gets back you're well and ready to chat. Also, you know you got me, right?_

Kenny bit his lip as Cartmans words sunk in. Although strangley nice, the man they all used to call fatass was right. Kenny's fingers glided across the screen of his phone.

_I'd like that._

Kenny answered.

Since asking Cartmans advice although still feeling low and missing Craig, Kenny had perked up slightly. Still not up to food the blonde had gotten sick but was compelled to make the best of a bad situation.

He'd sent Craig a few more messages and pictures hoping when Craig got home to find the mini spam in his inbox he'd feel special and know how missed he was.

Today marks two days. Two mmore days until Craig returns home with fresh tales from his journey. Kenny was counting down the days and would be content once an fresh message finally came for him.

Kenny McCormick now knew it was OK to feel. He had a friend he cared about so much it hurt and he also knew although the noirettes departure wasn't of his doing; if Craig ever left for this long again he'd scrape up the funds to travel back to South Park and kick his besties ass. OK on second thought maybe not kick his ass. But Kenny had finally discovered he was as needy and selfish as every other human despite years of claiming he didn't have base human needs. But it was OK. The world is OK. And in two days it'd be back to better than OK.


End file.
